


this world's a stage

by dreamweavernyx



Series: (everything but) the kitchen sink: a multifandom drabble collection [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavernyx/pseuds/dreamweavernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been good at acting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this world's a stage

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely set somewhere in the Winter War.

Orihime’s a good actress, forever hiding her skill of reading people beneath a harmless façade.

 

War is tough, and Orihime can see how it has sunk its claws deep into Ishida, into Sado, and into Kurosaki. She sees how it takes a toll on the way they fight, that as the war drags on they become more jaded, bitter, withdrawn.

 

So she puts on a smile and acts like her ditzy self, if only to see the lines of tension in their shoulders ease a little, because they’re _her_ boys and all she wants is to see them happy again.


End file.
